Altair class
The Altair-class was a type of Federation freighter in service in the 23rd and 24th centuries with a number of different configurations. Beginning as a Federation construction, models of these vessels have also been transferred to and/or constructed by numerous neighboring interests in and around Federation space. ( ) History and specifications Specifications The Altair-class was known as a reliable and economical class of vessel that could be repaired easily and was produced in great numbers. It served as a mid-range freighter able to transport and small- and medium-sized cargos as well as a few passengers to distant star systems. ( ) For propulsion, the Altair-class had a PB-1 Mod 1 linear warp drive, a reliable model that was easy for crews to maintain and repair. These enabled an Altair carrying cargo to sustain warp factor 4 and go a little over warp 5 for short durations when required. The two warp nacelles were recessed inside cowlings on either side of the main hull. The SBE impulse engines, a common feature of vessels of the Altair's size, were equally reliable and used easily replicated parts. They were capable of sub-light speeds of up to 0.5 c. The impulse thrusters were placed directly aft. The ship was too big for atmospheric flight. For defense, the Altair had an old, low-powered PFF 1 deflector shield grid that offered protection against ion storms, meteor showers, and stellar anomalies ( ). Much of the energy produced by the engines was allocated to the deflector shields ( |Rigelian freighter}}). Though the class came without any armaments, a few captains installed a pulse phaser or disruptor bank, though they pushed the limits of their power supply to do so. The vessel measured 62 meters in length, 25 meters in width and 11 meters in height, with 2 decks. Two cargo storage bays were placed on either side of the primary hull, underneath the dorsal spine down the center. These were detachable, enabling easy and quick drop-off and pick-up of preconfigured containers at drydocks and storage facilities. They had space to carry 250 standard cargo units. It required a crew of 4, with space for 6 passengers, though with limited accommodations for all. Fully stocked with supplies, an Altair could travel six months before requiring service. It was recommended that it be overhauled every 15 years. It had a class 1 computer operations system, a class 1 life support system, a class 1 sensor system, and tractor beams. The vessel was equipped with one standard personnel transporter and two industrial cargo transporters. History The Altair-class was commissioned in 2240 and constructed in the Gavor Shipyards of Tellar. It was originally intended as a Starfleet transport vessel, but it turned out to be too underpowered for Starfleet’s needs, as well as an easy target for raiders. After a brief career, the contract was dropped in favor of the . Nevertheless, it was an inexpensive and reliable freighter, easily repaired and widely available, so it soon became a popular choice for commercial use. The Altair-class formed the core of merchant fleets through the mid-23rd century and was still commonly seen in the later years of century. Ships of this class were mostly owned and operated by independent traders and merchants, usually along the Federation frontiers. They were also typically utilized by a number of planetary consortiums. Many Orion slavers also transported slaves in Altair-class vessels, despite them not being rated for humanoid use. Altair''s remained in operation in the 24th century, though now aged and obsolete, and noted as being slow, poorly maintained and unreliable, especially after 2320. Their use was restricted to only the poorest, most desperate or unlucky of merchant captains. ( ) Known vessels Like many commercial and private ships, ''Altair-class vessels were often named for loved ones, usually old flames or those unrequited ( ). * (NDT-833) * (NDT-891) * (NDT-768) * (NDT-802) * (NDT-838) * (NDT-794) * (NDT-850) * (NDT-809) * (NDT-826) * (NDT-867) * (NDT-772) * (NDT-812) * (NDT-846) * (NDT-877) * (NDT-780) * (NDT-811) * (NDT-899) * (NDT-854) Appendices Connections Images altairshipside.jpg altairfront.jpg altairTop.jpg Background thumb|[[Decipher manual image from " ".]] * The Altair-class is shown in the source with an image of the seen in the }}. However, the accompanying drawings depict a completely different ship, closer to Neelix's Baxial. If this one image could be clearly considered an error, as that freighter also has been called , it seems the class does not have such a variant modification with such major differences. All example ships are out of service by the 2320s decade. category:federation starship classes category:freighter classes category:altair class starships